


First Dates

by mneiai



Category: Blade: Trinity, Supernatural
Genre: Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/pseuds/mneiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean meets Hannibal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Dates

Every time their cell had to shut down and move, Hannibal missed hunting like air. So, when everyone else was busy with setting up their areas of the new HQ, he would slip out in full gear and start checking out all the dark corners and abandoned alleyways that dark creatures liked to haunt.

Two weeks into a new city and he had a gun pressed into someone's temple at the same time he could feel the familiar sharp cold of a blade against his neck. His body was pressed close against the other guy's, his muscular form not quite dwarfing the toned, slightly shorter man.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Who the fuck are you?"

They shifted a few times, then lowered their weapons, eyes daring the other to try anything. Hannibal had to admit he was...somewhat excited. Hunting always did that to him, Danica taught him to always take pleasure in stalking and killing prey, and now that it wasn't just weaker humans he was hunting, it was even more arousing. The other guy apparently agreed, or maybe had a gun fetish, because their erections were pressing against each other's through their pants.

"I'm Hannibal, I'm a Nightstalker, and I am definitely secure enough in my manliness to bottom."

The other man raised his eyebrows. "I'm Dean, I'm a hunter, and I do have sex on first dates."


End file.
